Born For this
by Rayne and Elizabeth
Summary: Bella ran away from a troubled life and stumbled upon a band who hit rock bottom. They come together and give each other what they both need. AH
1. Preface

**A/N: New story again...  
the song used in this chapter/prologue is born for this by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the songs used they belong to who ever they belong to.**

**Prologue**

**Bella Pov**

"So this is what it's like to perform live"

I am so nervous.

The crowd is cheering so loudly out there for us.

Adrenaline pumping through my veins as we head onstage.

In that moment all I can think is that: We Were Born For This

I went onstage after the guys played the intro and stated the song:

_Oh no, I just keep on falling, (back to the same old)_

_And where's hope when misery comes crawling (oh my way hey)_

_With your faith, you'll trigger a landslide (victory)_

_To kill off this common sense of mind. _

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines_

_We just want..._

_We want the airways back _

_We want the airways back_

_Everybody sing, _

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me Tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live,_

_Like it's the last day you will ever see._

_Tell me Tell me, do you feel the pressure now?..._

**A/N: welllll...?**


	2. Chapter 1 Nobody's Home

**A/N: Here goes nothing...**

**Disclaimer: The song that brought forth this idea belongs to Avril Lavigne.  
The characters I am using to bring forth this idea belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 1 – Nobody's Home**

**Bella POV**

It's been three days.

Three days since I ran away. I know I shouldn't have but I just couldn't stay there. How could anyone stay in a place like that: being raped by your father constantly, afraid to tell anyone because there was no one to tell. Everyone hated you even your own mother. Who just tolerated you.

It hurt to think about it.

I push off the wall I was leaning on and let out a long distressed sigh. Stumbling along the sidewalk I stick my thumb at cars which just pass me by. I had resolved to hitchiking, that proved to be fruitless. I drop my hands to my sides wiping them on my hoodie down to my over worn jeans. I give up and continue walking. It was night by the time I stopped walking, and I was dead beat. I dropped my bag and guitar case then put my hoodie on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

I got up and stretched. I wasn't sure what time it was but I was starving. I glaced around me, all my things were still there. I took something out of my bag to eat. I finished it in no time and started walking again. I don't know where I was going but wherever it was it would be far away from the house.

I spent the day wondering and playing my guitar. Some passerbys dropped a few coins. I played well into the night until there was no one passing by. I stopped playing and counted my money, which was only two dollars and fifteen cents.

I fell asleep shortly after with my hoodie covering me. I woke up without it I hurriedly glanced around all my other things were there. I'd have to do without it. the day was hot so I tied the front of my shirt up and took up my things and went walking again.

I crossed the road and went to a convenince store. Everything in there was more than three dollars. I glanced around me no one was near, so I snatched a snack off the shelf and was about to put it in my bag when someone cleared their throat infront of me. He grabbed the snack from my hand put it back on the shelf the grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved my out the door. He walked off in the other dircetion. I looked inside and went into the bathroom.

I washed my face and kinda brushed my teeth and rinsed out my hair. I took out my comb and combed out the knots then dried my hair on the hand dryer. I leaned back against the wall and thought about my life.

I looked at myself in the mirror my black shoulder lenghth was growing out back to the natural brown and me rinsing it out made it worse. Thinking about that made more of my problems came to mind. They reminded me of a song I wrote. I started humming it in my mind then singing it aloud.

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's loosing her mind._

_She's falling behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's loosing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the plaaace._

_Yaaaaehhhh oooohhh_

* * *

I left the store when it was closing and started walking again. I felt a cold wind against my bare stomach I untied the knot in my T-shirt and hugged myself. I walked over to a phone booth.

I was hungry cold tired and lonely I took out a quarter and put it in the slot and dialed my mothers number.

"Hello?"

I froze I couldn't reply.

"Hello?"

I held the phone at my ear until I heard the click and a dial tone. She hung up.

I stormed out the phone booth and heade in the opposite direction. I dont know how long I walked this time but I made it to a parking lot and then the rain started to fall. I tried opening cars doors incase anyone left one open. By the time I found an open one I was drenched. I crawled in and put my things down and pulled my knees up to my chest. I stayed there for a long time until my hunger allowed me to fall asleep.

**Fin.**

**A/N: well... There you have it. Now I unlike Bella am goin to get something to eat while you, also unlike Bella review and let me when I come back see them. :D**

**Miss Rayne**


End file.
